


Red

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Series: Requests/challenges/etc [7]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: The tide of Priamus' war changes in a tide of red.
Relationships: Gawain/Priamus
Series: Requests/challenges/etc [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Red

Red – a crimson flow of blood, fresh from his side, from mine, fading as it makes its way into the soil. 

Red – the raging defiance he covers with a smile as he refused to recognize how badly death wishes to take him to a world that has no care for strength.

Red – what was a torrent has become a trickle, wounds dripping but not pouring, from healing or running out of blood I cannot tell.

Red – an anger flaring in the middle of the night, something that seems forbidden, seems senseless, the idea of leading armies to face a man who will not die like he should settling like a weight my mind cannot carry.

Red – a passion, so sudden, do bright the night sky seems day hours before the sun's time.

Red – the flashes behind my eyelids as I let him show me what a walking dead man is still capable of.

Red – the sun's first rays above the horizon, telling me I have survived the night despite the shoulds and the reason I had been so ready to accept, had spent my entire life accepting until he showed up.

Red – the flashes of betrayal I expected when I called for a realignment of priorities, of alliances.

Red – their blood, these too mortal men who decide who lives and who died, who is loyal to me and who is loyal to the land that spat them out.

Ink – the liquid in the vial I have kept to myself so selfishly, staining his lips as he take a sip so that the only red he sees may be that of my banner alongside his.

Red – a promise, a new future, a thing so unimaginable I dare not hold it in my mind for fear of bringing it to ruin.


End file.
